


Slow dancing with the night sky

by tmiller2026



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, soft Aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmiller2026/pseuds/tmiller2026
Summary: Emily and Aaron go on a date night
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Hotly - Relationship, hotchniss - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Slow dancing with the night sky

He has never begged, he finds it weak. But when it comes to her, he'll get on his knees.  
"Come on baby, for me?" He looks up at her, his brown eyes soft. The same brown eyes she wakes up to everyday, and doesn’t get tired of.  
“Fine.” She turns her head away for a second then comes back to meet his eyes again.  
“I love you.” She says, a smile across her lips.  
He leans into kiss her. It’s a quick little peck.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
